


Long Weekend

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Chores, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Plans, Romance, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee and Ryo have a long weekend ahead, free from work; what should they do with it?





	Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jae’s Monthly Drabble Challenge 141 – Three Days.

“Three day weekend ahead!” Dee grinned enthusiastically as he gave Ryo a ride home at the end of their longer than usual working ‘week’. “What’re we gonna do with all that lovely time off?”

Ryo’s reply was short and to the point. “Sleep.”

“Sleep?” Dee stared incredulously at his lover. “That’s it?”

“I’m tired, Dee. We’ve just worked ten days straight, and I don’t know about you, but I haven’t had a single uninterrupted night’s sleep in that time.” He threw his partner a sheepish look. “Nightmares.”

The case they’d been working on was a bad one and Dee could sympathise; he wasn’t immune to bad dreams either, and more than once over the last ten days he’d woken alone in his bed, unable to get back to sleep again sometimes for hours. “Yeah, me too,” he admitted. Even with all their experience, some cases just got under their skin. They were only human. “Never sleep as well on my own these days anyway.”

“I know what you mean.” Ryo chewed his bottom lip, trying to make up his mind on whether or not what he was planning to say next was a bad idea, and finally deciding it most likely was but he’d say it anyway. “You could stay over. You know; if you wanted to.”

“You mean spend the night?” Dee wanted to be certain of what was being offered.

“I mean the whole weekend,” Ryo corrected. “Maybe then we’d both get some decent sleep. As long as you promise not to keep me up half the night for… other things,” he added.

“How about if I just promise not to keep you ‘up’,” Dee, put particular emphasis on the last word, “too late?”

Ryo could feel his cheeks heating up. “Well…”

“Come to think of it,” Dee continued, not giving Ryo time to finish whatever he was starting to say, “sleep does sound like a pretty great idea. You and me, all snug in that big, comfy bed of yours, no alarm clock to wake us in the morning, and three lazy, relaxin’ days of not havin’ to do anything we don’t want to do. I could get on board with that.”

“I still have chores to do; grocery shopping, cooking, cleaning, laundry…”

Dee cut the list short with a snort. “Whoa! I thought you said you were tired! Last thing you need is to spend the next three days wearin’ yourself out even more with a list of chores a mile long. Look, there’s a supermarket a couple of blocks from here, we can stop there and pick up groceries; that knocks one job off your list right away. We can order takeout for dinner so save all the cookin’, and washin’ dishes, laundry just needs sortin’ and shovin’ in a few machines, which shouldn’t take long, and we can bribe the house ape to do the dustin’ and vacuuming. Hell, I’ll pay him myself; it’d be worth ten bucks to give you a break from the housework for once. There; chores sorted.”

Ryo had to laugh, although as worn out as he was, it actually didn’t sound like a bad plan. “Okay then, we’ll try things your way, just this once.”

Grinning, Dee signalled to turn into the supermarket parking lot. Three whole days and nights with his baby; that was way more than he’d expected to get out of the long weekend and he was going to make the most of it, no matter what chores he had to help with in order to get it.

The End


End file.
